riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
APF Records
APF Records is a Salford/Manchester, England based record label founded in March 2017 by Andrew Field.APF Facebook About - accessed 29th October 2019 The label covers a variety of genres within the heavy music scene. Background First Year (2017) APF Records was initially conceived of in January 2017 by Andrew Field, who swiftly began approaching bands to gauge interest in releasing through a prospective label he helmed.Andrew Field Blog Under - Slick - Accessed 2nd November 2019 The label was officially formed in March when the band Under agreed to sign.Ripple Music A Ripple Conversation with Andrew Field - accessed 29th October 2019 Within a month of the conversation, the label was given its name, APF, from the initials of Field's name. APF's second signing, Blind Haze were announced to have joined the label on April 1st.APF Facebook APF Records is thrilled to announce its second signing... - accessed 3rd November 2019 On 31st May, the first release via the label came with Under's debut studio album, Slick The following week, on June 7th, it was announced that Diesel King had joined APF, with their #gofuckyourselves EP releasing in June.APF Facebook Diesel King. Brutal since 2010. And now on APF Records. - accessed 3rd November 2019 Blind Haze's first release via the label, The Bastard EP, which was initially announced in MayAPF Facebook APF Records will be releasing... - accessed November 3rd 2019 was released on 31st July.APF Facebook ANNOUNCEMENT APF Records will be releasing... - accessed 3rd November 2019 2018 On 3rd February 2018, the APF Records Showcase gig took place at The Bread Shed, Manchester, playing host to the entire APF roster over the course of the day.Facebook Events APF Records Showcase - Accessed 30th October 2019 The APF Showcase has become a yearly tradition seeing The Bread Shed host as many of the APF roster as possible on the first Saturday of February in 2019Facebook Events APF Records Showcase II - Accessed 30th October 2019 and 2020Facebook Events APF Records Showcase III - Accessed 30th October 2019 respectively. 2019 September saw two bands join APF; firstly, on the 23rd, it was announced that Trippy Wicked & the Cosmic Children of the Knight would be releasing the limited edition Movin On Singles to celebrate 10th anniversary of their debut album Movin On on October 30th.APF Facebook Trippy Wicked and the Cosmic Children of the Knight - accessed 3rd November 2019 The second band to join in September, on the 30th, were London's Beggar, with a track being released in November and a full length record to follow in spring 2020.APF Facebook BEGGAR SIGN TO APF RECORDS - accessed 3rd November 2019 The latest band to join the APF roster, Liverpool's Video Nasties, were announced on October 31st, alongside details of their debut album Dominion, releasing in March 2020.APF Facebook Halloween seems like the perfect time to announce... - accessed 3rd November 2019 As of November 2019, APF Records has an active roster of 22 bands and has released - or fully announced the upcoming release of - 27 albums and EPs. Roster Current *A Horse Called War *Barbarian Hermit *Battalions *Beggar *BongCauldron *Desert Storm *Diesel King *Gandalf the Green *Mastiff *Nomad *Pist *Possessor *RedEye Revival *The Grand Mal *The Hyena Kill *Tides of Sulfur *Trevor's Head *Trippy Wicked & the Cosmic Children of the Knight *Tronald *Under *Video Nasties *Widows Past *Ba'al *Blind Haze *The Wizards of Delight Discography *APF001 - Slick - Under - 31st May 2017 *APF002 - #gofuckyourselves - Diesel King - 24th June 2017 *APF003 - The Bastard EP - Blind Haze - 31st July 2017 *APF004 - The Wizards of Delight - The Wizards Of Delight - 14th August 2017 *APF005 - BORK - Mastiff - 31st August 2017 *APF006 - Tronald - Tronald - 30th September 2017 *APF007 - Double Drop - RedEye Revival - 13th October 2017 *APF008 - In Gallows By Mass - Ba'al - 11th November 2017 *APF009 - Soma Holiday - Trevor’s Head - 30th April 2018 *APF010 - Binge - BongCauldron - 30th November 2017 *APF011 - Sentinels - Desert Storm - 1st March 2018 *APF068 - 68OFO - Pist - 30th March 2018 *APF012 - Spun - The Hyena Kill - 23rd April 2018 *APF013 - Feral - Nomad - 31st May 2018 *APF014 - Stop Being Naive - Under - 30th October 2018 *APF015 - Solitude & Savagery - Barbarian Hermit - 16th November 2018 *APF016 - Forever Marching Backwards - Battalions - 30th November 2018 *APF017 - Tyke - BongCauldron - 12th October 2018 *APF018 - Ten'Yer - Widows - 28th January 2019 *APF666 - Plague - Mastiff - 1st February 2019 *APF019 - Paralysis Of Reason - Tides Of Sulfur - 29th March 2019 *APF020 - Gravelands - Possessor - 26th July 2019 *APF021 - The Grand Mal - The Grand Mal - 18th October 2019 *APF022 - Hailz - Pist - 9th November 2019 *APF023 - Good For Glue (And Nothing Else) - A Horse Called War - 22nd November 2019 *APF024 - Movin On Singles - Trippy Wicked & the Cosmic Children of the Knight - 30th October 2019 *APF025 - Dominion - Video Nasties - March 2020 External Links *APF Records *Bandcamp *Facebook References Category:Label Category:APF Records Category:England Category:United Kingdom Category:Salford Category:Manchester